


We Are All Fools In Love

by lonnevox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonnevox/pseuds/lonnevox
Summary: "From a distance, the life of the extremely beautiful and ludicrously rich seems simple, and possesses its own form of elegance. Unfortunately, once viewed through a pair of binoculars, or perhaps a telescope, complications appear and the elegant facade falls to reveal a crude centre."After being invited to a glamorous party for the ludicrously rich and extremely beautiful, Oikawa announced that he wishes there to be more drama among those exclusive few within higher society for him to gossip about. As luck would have it, Oikawa's wish would soon come true as he, Sugawara, Akaashi, and Hinata have a chance encounter with four heart-stopping, attention-drawing, ludicrously rich and extremely beautiful men.*On hiatus until ~November 2017*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited, okay. So this is both my first Haikyuu!! fic I've written, and is the first fic I've written in about two years since I haven't really had a fandom to write for. I'm probs not gonna make the next few chapters this long since it took me a DAMN long time to write, and also I've got a tonne of hw to catch up on so my updating schedule is going to be all over the place. But besides that, all I can say is enjoy~! ^_^
> 
> ((Also, just as a note, the is (VERY) loosely based on Pride and Prejudice and was originally just gonna be an IwaOi AU but it kinda expanded to a modern au with KageHina, BokuAka, and DaiSuga as well so whoops :3 ))

From a distance, the life of the extremely beautiful and ludicrously rich seems seems simple, and possesses its own form of elegance. Unfortunately, once viewed through a pair of binoculars, or perhaps a telescope, complications appear and the elegant facade falls to reveal a crude centre. It is therefore, no secret among those that find themselves ludicrously rich, that where status, money, and beauty are involved, drama in all its forms will soon follow.

It was eight o'clock on a surprisingly cool summer's evening, when a glamorous party was being held for the new head of the Oikawa Banking Group, Oikawa Takao. Golden light shone from the chandeliers, giving the large, yet refined hall a warm glow, and the constant stream of chattering and laughter filled the room, muffling the music, played by a live orchestra. Waiters weaved their way through the glamorous guests, offering glasses of champagne, wine, and cocktails, and small hors d'oeuvres.

One particular waiter weaved her way through nonchalant crowd, offering glasses of champagne every so often to those who did not already have a drink. She passed a small group of men, all appearing to be in their twenties, when she slowed her pace as she saw a hand reach out and gently take one of the tall glasses from her silver platter. The man was beautiful, she could not deny that, with silver hair and a beauty mole underneath his left eye. He gave her a kind smile, before turning back to those that he had previously been conversing with.

Sugawara turned away from the young waitress, taking a sip of champagne and shifting his attention back to his friends. From the corner of his eye, he could see Oikawa Tooru, the younger (and better looking) brother to host of the party, and the devilish smirk that grew on his face whenever he was about to tease someone about something or another.

Before Oikawa could speak whatever was on his mind, Sugawara beat him to it, turning his head slightly to face the other. “And what are you smirking about, hm? It would be unlike you to wear such a smirk on your face, and keep your mouth shut.” He said as a seemingly 'innocent' smile appeared on the young man's face.

“Suga!” Oikawa exclaims, holding a hand over his heart in mock hurt. “I should be offended at such accusations. But,” he started, pausing for a moment. “If you really want to know what I'm thinking, I shall tell.”

“Please do.” Sugawara urged, the all too sweet smile still plastered on his face to match the smirk Oikawa wore.

“Well,” he began, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I was just merely wondering how many glasses you intended to have. What is this, your third? Your fourth?” He teased, the smirk on his face growing.

“My third.” He corrected, “but you know, out of the four of us here, I can hold my alcohol the best.” He said, a small smirk of his own appearing on his face as he turned towards another friends of his, Akaashi, dressed in an entirely black suit. “Now, if I had Akaashi's tolerance for alcohol...” He said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“Don't bring me into this.” Akaashi replied, turning his head slightly from Hinata who he had previously been talking to before he overheard his name. “And my tolerance for alcohol is average, _you_ are the anomaly here, Suga.”

“He does have a point.” Oikawa said, nodding his head in agreement. “I mean, if you really wanted to use someone who has a low tolerance to alcohol, it would undoubtedly be Shou-chan.”

“Hey!” Hinata protested, a frown growing on his face. “I do not have a low tolerance to alcohol.”

“At the last party I hosted, you were smashed after you had a lemon Ruski that had an alcohol content of about 5%. Admit it shrimpy, you're a lightweight. It's nothing to be ashamed of.” Oikawa teased.

“Come on! I was not that drunk...” The shorter man said, he sentence trailing off before he turned towards Sugawara and asked, “Was I?”

Before Sugawara had a chance to answer Hinata, Oikawa chimed in and said, “If you have to ask Shou-chan, I would have to think you already know the answer.”

Hinata didn't retort, instead choosing to glare up at the older man while mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

Sugawara chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head as he watched his two of his friends bicker. “Akaashi,” he started, a moment after Hinata started mumbling signalling that the other's conversation (if it could be called that), was over. “How's this month's edition of “ _Divine_ ” going? What about that feature article that you claimed was the biggest thing you've worked on in months? You know, the one about the actress who dumped her boyfriend in order to date her manager?”

Ever one for gossip, Oikawa turned his head back to Sugawara. “You mean the scandal between Shimizu Kiyoko, and her manager Yachi Hitoka? I overheard one of my employees saying she dumped him over a text message, and is now refusing to have any contact with him at all. Scandalous really.”

“Oikawa,” Akaashi began, in his usual monotonous voice. “That's all gossip and you know it.” He scolded, though his expression remained neutral. “And the articles getting there steadily. I interviewed both Shimizu-san, and Tanaka-san last week and found that their break up was mutual and have decided to remain as friends, _and_ not done so over text.” He explained, looking pointedly at Oikawa.

“And here I was hoping for a gossip worthy scandal, you partypooper. There hasn't been anything interesting to talk about for ages.” Oikawa pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

“If there are truths behind stories, I will write of them rather than commonly believed lies. It is my job, after all.” Akaashi said.

“You work as a publisher for a no-name magazine Akaashi, you're allowed to stretch the truth a bit, pick it apart until only the scandalous bits are left. _That's_ your job.” The other man jabbed.

Ignoring Oikawa's obvious bait that might have worked on someone like Hinata, Akaashi continued, “Besides, if it is drama and gossip you want to hear Oikawa, why don't you make it yourself. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you, and your popularity. Remind me, when was the last time you went on a date? I'm sure the tabloids will be scrambling to know the details behind that.”

“I'm sure they would,” Oikawa agreed, “but alas! There is no one good enough in the city for me! Trust me, I have looked.”

“I will try to not be offended by that,” Sugawara piped in, smirking slightly. “One day though Oikawa, you're going to find someone that you genuinely like and you're going to have to watch that tongue of yours.”

“Am I now?” He replied, raising an eyebrow. “Perhaps you are right though, Suga-chan. Perhaps I will find someone who I grow to love, but I doubt they will love me in return, rather my family's fortune. If that so is the case, I wonder if they will realise all that wealth now lies in the possession of my brother.” He replied, his face contorting into a grimace.

Hinata looked up at the taller man and frowned deeply. “You're so pessimistic! I'd rather think they wouldn't love you because of your pessimism. And your obsession with aliens and government conspiracy theories. It's weird if you ask me.”

“What was that shrimpy? I don't think I heard you correctly. What was it that you said about my endless optimism, and theories concerning aliens and government conspiracies?” He asked, his voice dangerously sweet and sarcastic.

Hinata gulped, not having thought before he'd spoken and desperately looking towards Akaashi and Sugawara hoping for a means to escape the large pit he had dug himself into. “N-Nothing! Nothing! I said-” He stopped mid-sentence as something towards the entrance of the hall caught his attention. “Who are they?”

The dangerously sweet look that was on Oikawa's face changed to one of confusion, as his mind processed Hinata's sudden question. “What? Who are you talking.... about?” He asked, his voice trailing off at the end as he followed the younger man's gaze to the entrance where five young and rather handsome men stood. “ _Who_ are they?” He asked, repeating Hinata's last question in a hushed voice as he noticed the silence that had fallen over the room upon their arrival.

Akaashi was the one to eventually answer the question concerning the identity of the handsome, and (assumingly) rich men. Taking a step towards the centre of their small group and raising a hand to his mouth to muffle his voice so only the other three could hear, he said “The one on the far left with the grumpy face and dark hair is Kageyama Tobio. He's recently inherited his father's automobile company that manufactures both car parts, and airplane parts, as well as owning their own line of luxury cars.”

“I bet he's a spoiled brat, inheriting such a company at such a young age.” Oikawa sneered, through making sure his voice was still a whisper.

“Careful now,” Sugawara replied, a hint of a smirk on his face. “Your bitterness is showing.”

Oikawa mumbled something incoherent under his breath, but before Sugawara could give another teasing reply, Hinata cut in with his own opinion on the man.

“Scary. He looks scary. Why's he frowning like that? Why does he look like he wants to fight the entire room of people? I don't like him.”

No one said anything in reply, Sugawara only giving the smaller man an endearing smile before saying, “Continue Akaashi.”

Akaashi gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. “The man standing next to Kageyama, is Sawamura Daichi. He owns a rather large and prominent insurance company that also operates overseas, as well as a chain of nationwide hospitals. In fact,” he started, glancing at Sugawara for a moment, “I think you work at one of the hospitals he owns.”

“Really?” Sugawara replied, “I never knew, rather I never cared who owned the hospitals I worked at. He wasn't the one who hired me after all. But seeing him now...” He trailed off for a moment as a smirk grew on his face. “I could just eat him up.”

A small smile tugged at the corner's of Akaashi's lips, at the shameless words of his friend, before continuing his explanation. “The next one – the middle one – with the short brown hair and scowl on his face is Iwaizumi Hajime. He's a-”

“A famous fashion designer, I know.” Oikawa interrupted, his gaze fixated upon the man in question. “He designs clothes for an array of famous people, and owns his own brand of clothing and accessories. I actually own a few jackets that he designed, as well as a pair of shoes. I quite like them actually.”

“He sounds like quite the catch,” Sugawara added. “Too bad he's scowling though. It ruins his handsome face, don't you think?”

Oikawa only hummed in reply, whether it was to agree or not however, he did not know.

Akaashi took this as a sign to continue and started speaking once again. “The one with the... Oddly, shall we say, spiked, black and white hair is Bokuto Koutarou. His family owns a movie production company, and a chain of cinema theatres that he has yet to inherit, though I have no doubt he will as he has proven himself with the movies he has directed and produced.” He explained, before he realised how personal I sounded and quickly added, “or so the entertainment writers of the magazine company I work for tell me.”

Oikawa, never one to miss an opportunity to tease another – especially a close friend – raised an eyebrow, as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.“Sure Akaashi, the 'entertainment writers' have no doubts about the company he is to inherit.” He said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Changing the subject before Akaashi could interrupt him, denying his accusations, he asked, “how do you know all this about them anyway? Even for a magazine publisher, it would seem... Odd, perhaps?”

“Perhaps,” he started, letting the previous subject drop as it will only add to his humiliation, despite never having met the man he spoke so highly of before. “But I've recently had to overlook the pickings for our magazine's “Top Ten Handsomely Rich Bachelors of 2017” and they're all on the list.”

“Ahh,” Sugawara replied in understanding, “makes sense. But who's the last one on the end? The one with a suspicious face and wild bed head?”

“That one's Kuroo.” Hinata piped in, glancing at the three standing behind him. “I don't really know what he does, or what he owns but I do know he recently got engaged to Kenma.”

“He recently got engaged to your roommate and you still don't know what he's doing for a living?” Sugawara asked with a raised brow.

“Why am I supposed to know that kinda stuff? As long as he's treating Kenma right, I don't really care. Isn't that normal?” Hinata whined as a pout appeared on his face. “Ask Akaashi, he would know more than me.”

Sugawara turned towards the other man. “Akaashi?” He asked, waiting for an explanation.

Akaashi shrugged in reply. “I told you, the only reason I know so much about them is because of that bachelor list. He's not on that list, so your guess is as good as mine on what he does for a living.”

“Hmph,” Sugawara huffed, “the mystery man remains a mystery then.”

“Sure does.” Oikawa replied, though the lack of sincerity in his voice made it clear to the others his opinions concerning the mystery man. He was about to open his mouth to add a snarky comment, when he was interrupted by a sudden clattering followed by the shattering sound of glass. He looked towards the source of the noise, only to find that it was a waitress who had tripped over god knows what and dropped her tray carrying champagnes and wines. This however, he noted, spurred the musicians, as well as the rest of the party guests, back into action and the group of ludicrously rich and handsome men were quickly forgotten.

Oikawa pondered for a moment, his gaze following the famous fashion designer as the other man walked over towards the bar. Turning his own empty champagne glass between his fingers, he hummed to himself as he came to his decision. “I'm gonna get another drink at the bar.” He said, his voice a little too cheerful for his mundane intentions.

Sugawara, having known the man since high school, sent him a knowing smirk after glancing in the direction Oikawa was looking. “Go ahead, I'm sure you're thirsty Oikawa.”

“Aren't I just?” The taller man replied, winking at Sugawara. “I'll be back in a moment.”

“Take your time, we'll still be here.” Sugawara said, returning the other's wink.

And with that, Oikawa turned and walked in the direction of the bar with a slight skip in his step.

Sugawara turned back to Akaashi and Hinata who had been listening to their short conversation with mild interest, and shook his head. “He's so transparent...”

* * *

 

Oikawa skipped towards the bar, pretending to not notice Iwaizumi who was (still) scowling and looking rather out-of-place, and gently lent against the bench top. Flashing the bartender a charming smile, he ordered a cosmopolitan cocktail and turned his attention to the shelves behind the bar, stacked with wines and spirits. Every so often however, he glanced out of the corner of his eye towards Iwaizumi who was presumably waiting for his own drink.

He was shorter than expected, Oikawa thought to himself which might have killed the attraction (physical as it may be) towards the other man stone dead, if not for his obviously toned body beneath the plain black suit.

“If I were to guess one of your weak points, I'd go with your inability to be subtle.” A deep yet smooth voice drawled.

Oikawa snapped his head in the direction of the voice, surprised that it was Iwaizumi that had spoken first. He was surprised even more so that he had been caught in the first place. Quickly, he composed himself once more. “I couldn't possibly know what you mean.”

“Couldn't you?” Iwaizumi replied, turning his head slightly to face Oikawa though his slightly bored and rigid expression did not change.

“Nope, but now that we're talking I have to say,” he started, pausing for a second as he fully turned his body towards Iwaizumi and leant one arm on the bar. “You're a lot shorter than I imagined.” Oikawa watched as the other man's face contorted from a bored and overall neutral expression, to one that conveyed annoyance, and possibly even anger. He had hit a sore spot, which he wasn't surprised by as he knew and had known many short men who found their height to be a taboo subject.

“Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me, or are you this polite to everyone you meet?” Iwaizumi asked, not hiding the irritation he felt towards Oikawa in his voice.

“Oh Iwa-chan! I'm polite to everyone I meet. I should be offended that you would think otherwise of me.” He teased in a sing-song voice, before he had time to think before his spoke. As soon as he saw Iwaizumi's expression change from annoyance to anger, he felt a twinge regret knot in his stomach after teasing the other man in the first place. Truly, his intentions had not been to provoke Iwaizumi but to genuinely make pleasant conversation with him. He made it far too easy though.

“Firstly,” Iwaizumi started, clearly angry at the nickname that Oikawa had bestowed upon him. He took a step away from the bar rising to his full height (Oikawa noted that he was still a good five centimetres shorter than himself) and turned towards Oikawa. “Do not call me 'Iwa-chan' again. Secondly, I don't even know you. I don't know your name, and frankly, I don't care either so it would be appreciated if you stop acting like we're life-long friends.”

“Look,” Oikawa started, barely containing the grin that tugged at the corners of his lips. “Iwa-chan. I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I'm Oikawa Tooru. There-” he flashed Iwaizumi a smile. “Now you know my name, and I of course, already know yours.”

Iwaizumi's scowl deepened hearing the persistent use of the new nickname he seemed to have gained, much to his dismay. “So not only are you aggravatingly annoying, and painfully rude but you're also a brat who likes to flaunt his family name around. You're painting a lovely portrait of yourself for me, truly you are.”

At the mention of his family name and how he was being accused of flaunting it, made Oikawa's fists clench. Iwaizumi had hit a sore spot, point blank. He didn't say anything for a moment or two, letting an uncomfortable silence fall between the them which he hoped the other picked up on, and figured out the reason for it. Before he could say something however, to shrug away the tension between the two and go on as if nothing wrong had been said, three different alcoholic beverages were placed on the bar in front of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi turned towards the bar once more and carefully picked up the three glasses. Thanking the bartender with a nod, he took a step away from the bar, turning his head towards Oikawa as he did so. “If I never see you again, Oikawa-san,” he started, his voice stiff and rigid as he was trying to hide his obvious annoyance, “it will be too soon.”

“Back at you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa replied, his voice too sweet to be considered polite. For a moment, he let himself watch Iwaizumi as he walked away, presumably towards the friends he had arrived with, before turning back to the bar. He ignored the obviously uncomfortable bartender mix the drink he didn't want any more, and traced the lines on the dark wood of the bar. Closing his eyes for a second, he let out a deep sigh and whispered under his breath, “ _Fuck_. That could have gone better.”

* * *

Turning on the one of the taps in the bathroom, Hinata quickly darted his hands underneath the flowing water. The thoughts of the five men that arrived at the party fashionably late, and who made quite the entrance, had already slipped from his. Turning the tap off, he dried his hands on one of the fancy hand towels that strangely, did not seem out of place in the all too fancy toilets, and left the bathroom once more to rejoin the party.

The music that had been muffled in the toilets flooded his ears once more as he stepped into the large hall which he personally thought was more suited for a ball, rather than a modern day party for the super rich and elite. He took a moment to look around the large, intricately designed room seeing that his two friends had moved from the place that they had been standing. His eyes eventually landed upon Sugawara and Akaashi sitting on one of the many window seats that sat beneath the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Hinata began walking towards them, reaching his hand out for a wine glass as a waiter passed by with a tray of red wines. Carefully, not wanting to either spill on himself or trip over something as he walked, he took a small sip and hummed in surprise. ' _This_ is what wine was supposed to taste like', he thought to himself with glee. Though that is what having a lot of money can buy you, he supposed staring into the deep red glass of wine. The cheap stuff, he had discovered much to his dismay, was expectantly crap.

The caution that he had taken whilst taking a sip of the wine, much like the five men, had been forgotten as he was lost within his train of thought. “Gahh!” He exclaimed, as he roughly bumped into someone, taking a quick step back before he lost his balance and dropping his glass of wine in the process, but not before spilling half of it's contents over the person he had bumped into.

Hinata did not hear the glass shatter as it hit the marble floor, nor saw the stares of the people he had caught the attention of nearby, as he was horrifyingly watching on as the stranger's pristine _white_ suit turned red.

Slowly, he tore his eyes away from the stain growing slowly bigger and looked up towards the face of the person he had bumped into. If Hinata hadn't already had a heart attack from seeing the white, spotless suit stained with red wine, he certainly had one when he saw the enraged face of the man he called scary only minutes before. (What was his name again?) He was taller than Hinata, much taller (though that wasn't a hard feat to manage) and perhaps under different circumstances where he wasn't as livid and Hinata wasn't a terrified, he would of considered the taller man handsome.

“Crap..!” Hinata squeaked, feeling himself shrink under the other man's fearful gaze. “I-I'm..er... I'm so.. uh.. sorry for-for that...” He stuttered, barely able to finish his sentence.

“Watch where you're going, dumbass!” The taller man shouted, turning his gaze away from Hinata and down to the front of his – now ruined – suit jacket. “God-fucking-dammit, I just bought this suit last week and now it's ruined, thanks to _you_.”

Somewhere, deep, _deep_ inside Hinata, a spark of courage ignited. “We-Well, maybe _you_ should watch where you're walking next time if you don't want you're suit ruined!”

The taller man's glare returned to Hinata causing him to cower once more, and the small spark of courage extinguished. “ _What_ was that, you idiot? If you don't watch your damn mouth, I'll make you pay for a replacement suit.”

“Yes, well! Maybe if you- wait, what did you say? Aren't you gonna make me pay for it?” Hinata asked, his fear suddenly turning into confusion.

“Well you're not going to be able to afford it, are you?” The other man asked, raising an eyebrow in question. “Your suit honestly looks like it was bought at a small, no name pawn shop on the corner of a street. What are you doing here anyway? You stick out like a sore thumb.”

If Hinata felt any more fear by that point, it had been replaced with extreme annoyance at the man standing in front of him. “I'm here with a friend, if that's any of _your_ business!” He snapped, his voice louder than he expected it to be. “And excuse me for not being stupidly rich like _some_ people here! Not everyone can afford to buy brand new suits every time they get a speck of dirt on one!”

“That is quite obvious,” the man replied, a smug look appearing on his face. “Now move, I'd like to wash as much of this ghastly smelling wine off as I can.”

Hinata scrunched his face up into a scowl, and muttered something incoherent under breath but complied and moved aside. Without another look back, the taller man walked towards the toilets that Hinata had just come from.

He turned his gaze downwards for the first time and stared at his reflection for a moment, in the wine that had not spilt on the extremely, annoyingly rude man. Hinata looked up after a brief second, ignoring the curious and amused stares from those that witnessed their scuffle. “You know what, I'm just going to wait outside.” He mumbled quietly to himself, before turning on his heel and walking towards the grand, glass entrance doors.

* * *

 

“He's looking at you again.” Sugawara pointed out once more, nodding his head in the general direction of Bokuto who had been conversing happily with various party guests.

Akaashi let out a small, barely noticeable chuckle at the notion. “I doubt that.” He said, gently leaning his head against the cool window that looked onto the city lit with millions and millions of artificial lights in many different colours “Why would he be looking at me? My family's not what you would call wealthy and only you, Oikawa, and Shouyou know who I am.”

“He's looking at you,” Sugawara started, swirling the remaining champagne in his glass, “because you are drop-dead gorgeous. Any one with a decent pair of eyes can see that.”

“That's kind of you to say, Suga, but he's probably just looking around the room. And...” He hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he should continue or risk being probed by Sugawara even more than he already was being.

“And...?” The other man prompted, raising an eyebrow in question.

“And even if he was...” Akaashi said softly, “oh, I don't know, I couldn't. You know I can't.”

“I know no such thing.” Sugawara replied stubbornly. “You can't let one bad experience ruin your entire dating life, 'Kaash.”

“It was a very bad experience.” Akaashi interjected dryly, trying to make his intentions known that this was a subject he didn't want to stray to close to. He needn't worry however, as Sugawara's tune changed quickly.

“Don't look now,” Sugawara said, smirking slightly as he leaned closer to Akaashi. “but you-know-who's coming over.”

“ _What_?” Akaashi said, glancing quickly behind him before turning back to Sugawara. “What do I do?” He asked quickly, slight panic creeping it's way into his voice.

“Talk to him!” Sugawara said in a hushed voice.

“I can't!”

“You can.” He replied, an encouraging smile plastered on his face. “And while you do-” he started, drinking the small amount of champagne left in his glass. “I'm going to get another drink.”

“Suga, please.”

“Keiji,” Sugawara started, looking the other man in the eyes. “You'll be fine, trust me. I'll be back in ten if he isn't finished talking with you.” He gave Akaashi's hand a gentle, encouraging squeeze before standing up. “Good luck.”

Akaashi watched, almost helplessly, as Sugawara walked away. Perhaps he was right? Sugawara usually was, as both Oikawa and Hinata have realised. Maybe it won't be so bad this ti-

“Hey, hey!” A slightly too loud, but still friendly voice greeted.

Akaashi looked up, towards the voice that belonged to the young, up and coming film director, Bokuto Koutarou. “Ah, hello.” He replied, slightly taken aback by the other man's enthusiastic greeting. He made sure however, that any signs of his previous distress had vanished and was now wearing a neutral expression.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Bokuto asked, gesturing to the empty spot Sugawara had left beside Akaashi. “I mean... I saw your friend...wait.. actually, I don't know if he was your friend... Nevermind... Can I sit...?”

A small smile threatened to tug at the corner of Akaashi's lips. He was surprised to find the other man's awkwardness endearing. “No, I don't mind.” He replied, that same small smile appearing on his face as he spoke.

What can only be described a look of glee appeared on Bokuto's face as he quickly sat down next to Akaashi. “Thanks! Hey, what's your name?”

“Akaashi.” He replied, slightly surprised by Bokuto's enthusiasm. It wasn't entirely unwelcome though, he thought. A small piece of him unexpectedly found Bokuto's loud voice, and fairly odd hairstyle attractive. “Akaashi Keiji.”

“Akaashi.” Bokuto repeated, testing the name on his tongue as he nodded his head.

“Mhm.” He hummed, straightening his back slightly.

“I'm Bokuto Koutarou.” He introduced, his smile widening into a friendly grin.

“I know, Bokuto-san.” He said with a nod.

A look of confusion washed over Bokuto's face, as if he weren't aware of the fact that he was an internationally renowned director and producer. “You know me?”

“Of course,” he started, slightly taken aback by the hint of amusement in his voice. “I'm a publisher for some small, no-name magazine so I would not think it is out of place that I know who you are.” He explained. “Even so, I'm sure many people know your name. Your movies are something unique, but still entertaining after all.”

“Really? You think so?” Bokuto asked, his confusion giving way to excitement and some form of pleasure. “I didn't know people thought those kinda things about my movies, ya'know? It's not like I would really care though, if they didn't say that, since I make them for myself and I don't mind if they happen to flop at the box office. But do people really think that? Do you?” He asked, astounded.

“Mhm,” he hummed again, nodding his head slightly. If Akaashi had any qualms left about striking up a conversation with Bokuto, they had disappeared as the other man's excitement drew him further into their conversation than he would have thought possible. “I do.”

Bokuto opened his mouth to reply when he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of smashing glass and angry shouting. Akaashi looked over his shoulder, frowning slightly out of confusion but otherwise curious about the source of the noise. He felt his heart sink upon seeing the source of the noise and let out an almost inaudible whine. “Oh no...”

To his left he heard Bokuto stifle his laughter, presumably laughing at Kageyama who he assumed to be his friend or someone he somewhat knew at least. He turned back towards Bokuto, shaking his head slightly and letting out a sigh. “He's really gone and done it now.”

Bokuto lifted his head up towards Akaashi as his confused expression graced his features once more. “Who's really gone and done it now? Do you know the shrimp?”

“Yes, I know him. Whether that's a good or bad thing, I could not say but I do know him. I sincerely hope he doesn't pick a fight like he did that one time we went to an exclusive club for Oikawa's birthday.” He replied, glancing back towards Hinata and Kageyama who's now covered in red wine. “I take it you know the other one – the one who looks just about ready to kill Hinata.”

“You could say that,” Bokuto said, watching the two in amusement despite being unable to make out what they were saying to each other. “Daichi brought him into our uh... group not to long ago so I don't really know much about him.”

“Does he always look as grumpy as he did when you entered the party? Or does he just not enjoy social gatherings, I wonder?” Akaashi asked, despite caring little for the other man and only asking to make conversation with the other.

“I don't think he was grumpy when we came. That's just his face.” Bokuto said matter of factly.

For a moment, the two sat in silence as their attention was fixated on the the arguing pair. Akaashi watched as Kageyama sulked off towards the bathroom, leaving Hinata confused and alone. His eyes followed the younger man as he turned around and headed for the entrance doors. “Oh no,” he repeated, shifting in his seat. “I should probably follow him... You know, in case he gets himself into anymore trouble.” He said, standing up.

The incident between Hinata and Kageyama had destroyed the good energy between them, and the qualms and doubts about talking to Bokuto he had held before, returned. He took a step away from the window seats before turning around once more to face Bokuto. “It was nice talking to you Bokuto-san, I hope you enjoy the rest of the night.” He said politely as he didn't want to be rude, before quickly turning back around and following Hinata outside.

* * *

 

Sugawara leant back against the cool, marble wall as he took a small sip of his newly acquired champagne from a passing waiter. Since the arrival of the five ludicrously rich and handsome men, the party seemed too have grown louder, friendlier, and overall much more memorable. His eyes scanned the room, before he settled on watching Akaashi talk to the eccentric man. He felt a small smile pull at the corners of his lips seeing the small amount of enjoyment on his friends face, knowing he had encouraged it.

He took another sip of champagne, while his mind wandered from one thought to another and as such, did not noticed that someone had come up and leant against the wall beside him.

“Was that your doing?” An amused voice asked.

Sugawara jolted in surprise, not expecting a voice to say – let alone ask – anything beside him. He turned his head towards the amused voice and came face to face with a smirking, yet slightly disgruntled Oikawa. “Goddammit Oikawa, you scared me!” He exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart to exaggerate his surprise. “But yes,” he replied, composing himself once more. “That was my doing. Kind of. But never mind that, what's happened with you?”

“What do you mean? Nothing happened.” He said, a little too fast. “Why would something have happened?”

“Well now I know something _definitely_ has happened. Come on, spill.” Sugawara urged, before talking another sip of champagne.

“Oh, it's nothing.” He replied, his voice less enthusiastic and more exhausted this time. “Really Koushi, it's nothing.”

Sugawara looked at the other man sceptically, knowing damn well that there was something bothering him. He knew Oikawa would talk about it when he was ready however, so for now, he did not push it. “Fine, fine. Don't tell me.” He said in a defeated tone. “I will get the truth out of you though, come hell or high water.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa drawled lazily. “How's your evening been, Suga-chan? Talked to any handsome men lately?” He asked, a small spark of enthusiasm present in his voice.

“Not the kind of handsome men your thinking of, no. But the night's still young,” he replied, sipping his champagne. “Perhaps I will have a chance encounter like yours, or Akaashi's-”

The harsh sound of shattering glass and angry shouting interrupted Sugawara, and he turned to look towards the source of the noise. “Or Hinata's, so it seems.” He finished, not particularly surprised that Hinata had found himself in such a situation. “Should we go help him or?”

“I'd say we keep watching,” Oikawa said, amused at Hinata's predicament. “I'd like to see how this plays out, and how Shou-chan can get out of this mess.”

“You really are an asshole,” he started, not tearing his gaze away from the pitiful scene unfolding in front of him. “But it looks like we needn't have to anyway.” Sugawara said, as he watched Kageyama storm off to where he presumed the toilets were, and Hinata walk off in the opposite direction towards the entrance doors.

“Perhaps we should follow him _now_?” Sugawara suggested raising an eyebrow, as Hinata disappeared from view. His attention however, quickly shifted towards Akaashi who trailed after the shorter man not a moment after. “We should _definitely_ follow them now.”

Oikawa pushed himself off the wall with a quiet grunt. “ _I'll_ follow them.” Oikawa replied. “It's as you said, the night is still young and you have not yet spoken to any handsome men yet. You stay, I'll go.”

“How kind of you to offer.” Sugawara said, “but okay. Text me if anything happens. I'll be right there.”

“'Kay,” the other man replied, taking a step forward, “I wish you the best of luck, Suga-chan.”

Sugawara watched as his friend walked towards the entrance doors and disappeared behind them. It was then Sugawara realised he was alone once more, only this time he found he had no one of interest to watch. He sighed to himself, letting his shoulders drop as his gaze wandered to the floor. Perhaps it would be best if he were to go join his friends outside, he didn't feel particularly lucky that night anyway. _And_ he was exhausted, despite the fact that nothing overly bad had happened to him. He just couldn't help but feel that something _big_ was going to happen that night, but whether it was a good or bad thing, he could not say.

Once again, Sugawara was so caught up in his thoughts that he had not noticed another presence lean against the wall beside him, until they cleared their throat. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do not think parities are much fun when spent alone.”

Sugawara quietly gasped in surprise. “Good god! That's the second time tonight!” He thought out loud, and to himself. He turned his head towards a slightly confused, but otherwise friendly Sawamura Daichi. He was slightly taller than himself, had a strong jaw and short, dark brown hair, and was even more attractive up close. Perhaps he was luckier tonight than he originally thought.

“Ah, sorry. You just gave me a fright.” He explained, giving the other an apologetic grin.

“Sorry about that, I didn't mean to surprise you.” He replied, giving Sugawara his own sheepish grin.

“It's okay, no harm done.” The shorted man replied, before pausing for a moment and thinking over the words Daichi had said that had, at first, surprised him. “I would have to agree.”

“Agree with what?” Daichi asked, slightly confused by Sugawara's statement, having forgotten about his previous statement.

Sugawara chuckled lightly seeing the confused expression on Daichi's face. “I agree that parties are not as fun, nor enjoyable when spent alone. But I needn't worry about that now that you're here.” He said, flashing the other man a somewhat flirtatious grin which only grew when he saw a faint blush beneath Daichi's tanned skin.

“A-Ah yes, of course! You needn't worry about it anymore.” Daichi stuttered, trying to hide the nervousness that he felt. “I'm Sawamura Daichi, but my friends call me Daichi.”

“Daichi, hm?” Sugawara repeated, testing the way the other man's name rolled off his tongue. “I'm Sugawara Koushi. Call me Suga, most do.” He introduced, winking once at Daichi as he watched the other's face redden further. Damn. He was a dork too.

Shaking his head slightly, he glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Bokuto was attempting to get Daichi's attention which, despite his best efforts, was not working. “Your friend, I think, is trying to get your attention.” He said, nodding in the Bokuto's general direction.

Daichi looked away from Sugawara, towards Bokuto who was energetically waving at him and trying to communicate with him through various arm movements that he could not decipher for the life of him. “Oh.. Uh, sorry about that.. er, _him_.” He stuttered out, giving the shorter man another apologetic smile.

“It's okay,” Sugawara replied, “you should go to him. He looks eager to tell you something.”

“But I can't just leave-”

“It's okay,” Sugawara insistently repeated once more, “I should be getting back to my friends anyway. They're waiting for me outside.”

“Well- I...er,” he started, “Can I have your number?”

An endearing and gentle smile appeared on Sugawara's face. “Sure, give me your phone and I'll put it in.” He replied, taking Daichi's phone as the other man unlocked it and handed it to him. Quickly, he tapped out his phone number, and gave himself the name ' _Suga ;)_ ', before handing the phone back to Daichi.

He pushed himself off the wall and took a step away from it, turning back to look at the other man once more. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Daichi.” Sugawara said, his voice light and flirty as he winked again at the taller man.

“You too Suga.” Daichi replied, his voice matching the flirtatiousness Sugawara's had, despite his face turning an impressive shade of red.

With that, Sugawara began to walk towards the entrance doors with a spring in his step thay he certainly hadn't had before, and an all too happy smile on his face.

* * *

 

Oikawa stepped out and felt the warm, summer night's air, still warm from the excruciating heat of the afternoon Sun, against his skin. He stopped for a moment and looked around before his eyes settled on Akaashi and Hinata leaning against the building, a few meters from where he stood.

“Don't you two look a little worse for wear.” Oikawa said, making his way towards the two.

“You're one to talk,” Akaashi retorted, raising an eyebrow as he gave Oikawa a once over. “Have _you_ looked in a mirror lately.”

Oikawa feigned offence, placing a hand on his chest. “You hurt me, Akaashi.”

“Did I now?” Akaashi replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Before Oikawa could reply, Hinata piped in (as he usually does), and asked, “Where's Suga? Is he not with you?”

“He's still inside,” Oikawa said, his voice returning to it's usual pitch, though it still held an edge of weariness to it. “He should be out soon though.”

“What makes you say that?” Hinata asked, pushing himself off the wall so he can see the taller man better.

“A gut feeling.”

“Is that it?” The shorter man said in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

“I'll have you know, _Shrimpy_ , my gut feelings are very accurate.” Oikawa huffed, folding his arms and falling back against the building.

“What about that one time with the two girls, and the-”

“Do not even think about bringing that up again, Hinata Shouyou!” Oikawa interrupted, not wanting to be reminded of that terrible scenario that happen back in February. “Just have a little faith in me, he'll be here soon and then we can leave this damn party.”

As if on cue, the entrance doors opened and Sugawara stepped out. “See, what did I tell you. You need to have more faith in me, Shou-chan.” The taller man said, and as if to prove his point further, he childishly stuck out his tongue at Hinata.

“You're looking happy.” Akaashi said, interrupting the small feud going on between Hinata and Oikawa. “Did something happen?”

“Of course,” Sugawara replied confidently, “You know Sawamura Daichi? The once who owns the hospital I work at?”

“Yes?” Oikawa urged, listening with rapt attention.

“He asked for my number.”

“Did you give it to him?” Oikawa asked once more, obviously wanting to know more information.

“Who the hell wouldn't? It's like I said before, I could just eat him up.” He replied, a wide grin appearing on his face. “Now come,” he started, taking a step in the direction of the apartment complex they all lived in. “I don't feel like standing here all night. Let's go.”

A chorus of hums replied before they followed Sugawara down the streets, each recounting their own rather unique experiences of the past hour, and each retelling their own perceptive on Hinata's incident much to his dismay, and much to Oikawa's glee. Eventually, the group reached the entrance to the lobby of their apartment complex and hovered outside for a moment or two.

“Do you ever get the feeling,” Akaashi started, staring up at the starless night sky before looking back down again, “that something... oh, I don't know... big? Is going to happen?”

“What do you mean, Akaashi?” Hinata asked, confusion washing over his face.

“Ah, don't worry about it.” He dismissed, “I was just thinking out loud, is all.”

“No,” Sugawara interrupted. “I think I know what you're talking about.” He chuckled lightly to himself. “Perhaps something dramatic enough will happen that will finally give you something to worthy to gossip about, Oikawa.” He joked, playfully hitting Oikawa on the arm.

“Yay,” Oikawa cheered sarcastically, as a small smirk appeared on his face. “Lucky me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, fashion designer!Iwaizumi who is amazing at designing clothes for other people, but cannot style aesthetically pleasing outfits for himself for the life of him is one of my favourite things ;)


End file.
